dolphin_gameshow_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Japan
Survivor Japan This season was hosted by iixTyler, and this also was the first season for this group. This season had many twists to it as it also had idols, 13 people, only one winner! Also had added to it the first season ever that featured MOST blindsides in most sessions and most idols used to either save themselves from blindsides or their fellow friends which they need in the future! Casteways Twists * Exile Island * 3 Comebacks * Double Tribal Council Premiere At the premiere 13 participants entered this adventure. For the choice of teams they chose a box that had a color inside. At Aqua team they were Joshua, Nathan, King, Shelby, Sierra and Kat At Owaki team they were Ashlyn, Mew, Pizza, Ferme, Mike and Bella. Sindy got the black color and went immediately to Exile Island! In the first immunnity challenge the two teams had to put 3 blocks in the end. The Owaki team won and sent Aqua team to the tribal council. Kat used her idol on herself but it was a waste. By a vote of 3-1-1, Shelby is the first boot 2nd episode In this second episode ... The team Owaki won again in the challenge in which he had to put a box at the end. Sindy returned to the game and chose to stay in the Aqua team and let Kat go to Exile island At the 2nd tribal council for the Aqua it was very iconic! 2 idols were used. Sindy used her idol on Sierra and Nathan used the idol himself. By a vote of 3-1-1 King was blindsided and robbed, leaving his team members shocked On Day 7 our casteways made a true or false and for the first time the Aqua gained immunity. For the first time the Owaki went to the tribal council and with a unanimous vote, Bella was the third person voted out 3rd episode At the beginning of this episode the teams have changed! Drop your buffs! Our participants were put in new teams Aqua - Ferme, Sindy, Ashlyn, Mew and Kat Owaki - Pizza, Mike, Joshua, Sierra and Nathan In the challenge for immunity the Owaki team won! and the Aqua went to the tribal council where it was announced that it was double elimination Ferme was the most voted and was the 4th member eliminated In the tie between Mew and Kat, Ashlyn unleashed and sent Kat home with an idol! Idoled out. A great twist appeared in the game! The Merge appeared and our 8 members went to a new team! They were able to choose a name and chose it. The new team is called "Legends" name given by Joshua, Mike and Ashlyn. In the first immunity challenge after the merge, for the first time Mew gains immunity. Then in tribal council by a vote of 3-1. Sierra Become the first Jury member! 4th episode In this episode, Joshua gained the first immunity. And they eliminated Oreo with a 4-1 vote Then the comebacks came! Shelby, Sierra and Kat entered the game. In the second ep immunity challenge, Shelby won and they sent Ashlyn home!